


America's Ass? Not Anymore

by Dreamin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Vaginal Sex, except for one little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: A naughty post on Tumblr gets Darcy in the best kind of trouble.





	America's Ass? Not Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by [this nsfw post](https://peakymints.tumblr.com/post/186066779607/its-not-the-4th-of-july-without-americas) on Tumblr.

Darcy Lewis loved Tumblr. The social media site was full of current events, requests for help, photos of cute animals, and meta about all her favorite fandoms. Her mutuals were as socially aware, nerdy, and horny on main for hot guys as she was, for which she was very, very grateful.

She just never imagined that her online life and her real life would collide.

It was all Tony Stark’s fault. Darcy was absolutely convinced that the whole “America’s Ass” in-joke becoming public knowledge was the billionaire’s doing – the man never missed an opportunity to tease Steve. Thankfully, Steve had a sense of humor about the whole thing.

 _I doubt he’d just laugh this off, though,_ she thought as she stared at the manipulated photo that had just come across her dash. It was Steve, bearded and buff, wearing the star from his uniform … and not much else. The pose in the manip had him half-turned towards the viewer, with his rather spectacular ass, in Darcy’s opinion, on full display.

The manip and her instantaneous arousal left her feeling light-headed. Fanning herself with one hand, she contemplated just scrolling past it and forgetting she’d ever seen the post but the devil on her shoulder was whispering in her ear and for once in her dull life, she wanted to go with the suggestion. She hit the reblog icon then started typing. The rewrite of the Pledge of Allegiance only took a moment, thanks to the motivation.

_I pledge allegiance to the ass_

_Of our dear Captain America,_

_And to the bod_

_Of which we stan,_

_One booty,_

_(I swear to God,_

_No tan lines visible)_

_With horny and delicious daydreams for all_

Darcy hit “reblog” before she could think better of it. After a giddy giggle when the post showed on her dash, she went back to scrolling and forgot about it.

* * *

Living in Avengers Tower meant that she never went a full day without running into at least one of them in the common areas. She wasn’t really part of the team’s orbit, just on the fringes, so she didn’t know any of them well, although she’d like to, especially Steve. The day after she wrote the pledge to his ass, she entered the elevator at the tower’s lobby and was face-to-face with the man himself.

In the year since the team had defeated Thanos, Steve had regrown his beard and Darcy privately thought that it made him look a hundred times sexier. _‘Course, he was already sex on a stick to begin with,_ she thought as she waited for the elevator to finish its ascent to her floor.

Steve’s full focus was on his phone and Darcy couldn’t help wondering what had him so engrossed. She soon got her answer.

Just as the elevator doors opened at her floor, Steve looked over at her, one eyebrow raised. “You’re slightly off.”

“About what?” Darcy asked as she stepped off the elevator.

He smirked. “There are visible tan lines.”

Before she could do anything but stare, the elevator doors closed again.

* * *

The post was deleted before she even got to her door. After a moment’s contemplation, she deactivated her account then let herself into her apartment, trying hard not to pass out from all the blood that had rushed to her face.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God! He saw! He saw that manip of his bod and my pledge to his ass! How can I ever face him again? I have to move out! No, forget that, I have to leave New York! If I ever see him again, I’ll just shrivel up and die from embarrassment!_

She was so focused on her predicament that she didn’t notice someone was knocking on her door until the knocking grew louder. “Who is it?” she asked warily. _Don’t be Steve. Don’t be Steve._

“Exactly who you think it is,” Steve said, and she could hear a definite grin in his voice.

 _Oh shit…_ “I’m … um … I’m busy.”

“You just got home.” He still sounded amused.

“Yeah, well, I work fast.”

“So do I,” Steve said, his voice low and so very sexy, “if given half a chance. Let me in, Darcy.”

“Uh, no. I’m embarrassed enough, thank you, and I don’t need a sexual harassment lecture.”

He chuckled, surprising her. “It’s only harassment if the attention is unwelcome.”

“What?” She opened the door to stare at him.

Steve gave her a charming grin. “Thanks, I didn’t want to continue this conversation in the hallway. May I come in?”

“Um … I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” he murmured, his gaze intense.

She was lost in his eyes for a moment before she remembered that she was supposed to respond. “Because I’m about to drop dead of embarrassment.” Then she blurted, “Or climb you like a tree, my body hasn’t decided yet.” Her eyes widened and she immediately slapped a hand over her mouth.

Darcy was certain that the grin he gave her could’ve disarmed an entire invading army, but then his expression turned serious, his gaze like a laser beam aimed right at her and she felt herself backing up. Not from fear, she had nothing to fear from the look in his eyes except maybe ruined panties.

_Hell, they’re already soaked._

Steve followed her into the foyer, closing and locking the door behind him, never taking his eyes off her. They were only a foot apart and it was the first time Darcy truly appreciated exactly how big Steve Rogers was compared to her. She only came up to his shoulders, which she swore were twice as broad as hers.

Without warning, Steve picked her up effortlessly and held her against his chest. Acting purely on reflex, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as Steve’s hands moved to her ass. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was grateful that she had chosen to wear a sundress that day instead of her usual jeans.

 _Oh God, Steve’s got my ass in his hands_ was the last thought she had before his lips took hers in a full-on possession and her mind went blank from bliss. The kiss lasted until she ran out of air then she stared at him as she tried to catch her breath, but the heat of his gaze made that hard.

“Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop right now,” he murmured and she knew he meant every word.

“I want it,” she murmured. “I want it … you, so bad…”

The next thing she knew, her back was pressed against the nearby wall, Steve’s tongue was expertly invading her mouth, and he was holding her up with one hand while the other was ripping away her panties like they were made of tissue paper. It all served to make her even more wet and his thumb brushing against her swollen clit had her gasping his name. Two of his fingers slid inside her and she was soon shouting it.

He pulled his hand away but only to free his cock from his jeans and guide it to her opening. Darcy buried her face in his chest as she felt the tip enter her then he paused.

“Look at me, Darcy,” Steve murmured.

She lifted her head to look into his eyes, mesmerized by their depths, as he eased his way inside her. As aroused as she was, she was more than wet enough, but Steve was easily the biggest man she had ever been with, and her body wasn’t used to such an invasion.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he murmured as he fully entered her.

Darcy moaned at the sensation. She had never felt so full and while there was some discomfort, there was no pain. She smirked at him. “Language.”

Steve chuckled. “I’m never going to live that down.” He gazed at her, the softest of smiles on his face, then he ducked his head to kiss her deeply as he started to move, his thrusts slow and deep.

She clung to him, her hands gripping the fabric of his t-shirt and her heels pressing into his backside. Darcy had never felt anything as good as Steve’s cock sliding in and out of her. “God, that is definitely America’s cock…”

He shook his head, grinning. “Yeah, let’s not spread that one around, okay?”

Darcy grinned back. “I promise, your cock is all mine.”

“Mmm.” He kissed her, his fingers pressing into her ass as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

She could feel her orgasm building then it overwhelmed her when he nibbled on her earlobe. _Seeing stars from having sex with Captain America sounds like a cliché but it’s the God’s honest truth._

Steve groaned as she came around him then he pumped in and out of her a few more times before he moaned her name as his own orgasm took him.

Darcy watched it all play out on his face. _Absolutely mesmerizing._

Still inside her, he buried his face in her shoulder, Darcy stroking his hair as their breathing slowed. He pulled out after a moment then set her on her feet before tucking himself back in his jeans. The grin on his face was enough to get her sated body excited again.

“Why don’t we take a shower then we can decide on dinner?” he asked.

That surprised her. “So, this wasn’t a one-off?”

“This was just the beginning. That is, if you want it to be.” There was uncertainty in his eyes.

 _Now that just won’t do._ Grinning, she took his hand and led him to her bedroom. “Most definitely. Forget America’s Ass, that fine specimen you’ve got is now officially Darcy’s Ass.”

Steve’s grin was as big as hers. “Yes, ma’am!”


End file.
